


Worth Beyond Measure

by ShugendoRites



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Forced Intoxication, Jack retains his memories in this AU, Kidnapping, Long-Term Imprisonment, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsessive Behaviour, One-Sided Relationship, Pursuit Over High Seas, Shipwrecks, Trauma Induced Nightmares, Young/Insane North
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShugendoRites/pseuds/ShugendoRites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this prompt on the ROTG kinkmeme -<br/>http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/2389.html?thread=4021333#cmt4021333</p>
<p>Whether it was realized or not, they all sought for something. </p>
<p>In the end, it was their single-minded pursuits that would bring them together.</p>
<p>Treasure cannot be defined in a single term, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Beyond Measure

_Darkness._

_  
_

_It surrounded him, choked him as he struggled to gain his bearings._

__  
  
_So cold._

_  
_

_Pale hands curled into claws as he flailed about, grasping at anything. Everything. Whatever he could use to anchor himself._

_  
_

_The ship was already lost, after all._

_  
_

_The groan of tearing timbers and shattering wood echoed in a deafening cacophony around him._

_  
_

_And all the while the waters continued to rise, rise, and rise... it covered all it touched, smothered all that it covered._

_  
_

_  
_

_He knew this dream by now..._

_  
_

 

He comes back.

  


It is sudden, and it is chilling. But, with a single, shaky gasp, Jack is awake.

  


And then, he can only scramble, pulling at the heavy fur covers that are piled upon him. After such an awful vision, such an awful nightmare, he wants to get up.

  


He needs to be free. To feel dry, solid floor beneath him.

  
  
With a bit more fighting, he gets his wish. Sitting up, Jack pulls his knees to his chest and curls his arms around them.

  


Quietly breathing, he begins to relax. 

As the shudders ease, Jack finds his eyes wandering to a single door in the distance.

  


It's not that far, really.

  


Jack eases himself off the bed. His slight weight barely makes the bed creak.

  


He is sure he can make it. 

Until a gas lamp flares to life.

  
  
Jack flinches from it by instinct. His arm is snatched by a massive hand.

  


Already, Jack is cursing, swearing in his mind as he is yanked back upon the mattress. Two thick arms surround his chest.

  
  
He does not need to look to see the ink tattoos that encircle them. 

Jack knows they are there, and he knows who they belong to.

  


He is awake.

But, the nightmare hasn't ended.

 

* * *

_  
_

_ 6 months earlier... _

  


  
_Such a disappointment._

_North eyed the stream before him with growing disgust._

  


_Winter was here, and snow covered every cliff, tree, and rock to be found._

_Complex layers of ice and patterned frost lay on each tree and their respective leaves. Icicles hung in droves from each_

_available branch._

  


_Yet this small stream remained unfrozen. At any other time, he would have questioned this._

_But, now there was a far more pressing issue._

_The small settlement below the cliff. A village made up of only a few houses and a church of weak construct._

  


_Upon their arrival on land, North had sent out scouts, each seeking the nearest town and port. The small province below them was the only thing of significance to be found._

_And on seeing it, many of the yeti had scoffed. Declaring it unworthy of notice and attention._

  


_North agreed._

  


_Small population, little food due to a poor harvest in summer, and no riches to be found. Any attempt at pillaging it would be utterly pointless._

_Nothing of value could be gained, and all that useless bloodshed..._

  


_No. His best option would be to try for the next port._

  


_It did nothing to ease him._

_North rose, his heavy strides leading him away from their hastily set camp._

  


_As he neared the surrounding forest, one of the sentries aimed a questioning grunt in his direction._

_A mere wave of the hand, and the sentry parted from his path._

  


_Then the captain simply walked, following the stream closely._

  


_It flowed freely, crashing and bubbling slightly over the rocks, creating the only other sound in the forest next to his footsteps._

_If nothing else, he could appreciate the area for it's surrounding beauty._

_While he may be accustomed to colder climes, it was still always a pleasure to see the familiar blanketing of fallen snow._

  


_But, even before he began his life as a corsair, Nicholas St. North had always found it easy to see beauty within the smallest of things._

_He only sought the greatest of treasures. Why else would finding such a vacant, hopeless village irritate him so?_

_Aside from the snow, there was no beauty here. No joy, no WONDER._

  


_North put it from his mind, focusing rather on the path before him._

  


_And, such an odd thing, but... The snow in which he trod was slowly getting thicker._

_Where it had once been a thin layer, now it took immense effort just to pull his boots from the snow._

  
  
_He carried on, only to look up and realize that, yes, it was snowing. Falling in thick, clustered flakes._

  


_It took only a glance at the clouded sky above for him to realize that returning now was probably the wisest course._

  


_Brushing snow off his cap, North turned from his aimless path. Upon doing so, his eyes caught a glimpse of the little brook_

_beside him._

  
  
_Halting curiously, he gazed at it._

  


_Silver, twisting tendrils of ice were making their way across the little stream._

_Little by little, they swirled and branched out. Catching every single drop, every splashing bead of the tiny river, and shifting it into smooth, white planes of ice._

  


_Staring, the young corsair could not contain his amazement._

_He crouched, running broad fingertips over the forming frost. He removed them only when the warning bite of numbness rose._

_It was spreading, further and further downstream, back down the path he had traveled._

  


_"Rimsky Korsakov..." he breathed._

  


_Forgetting the growing chill in his bones, the captain ran._

_He chased the brook upstream, to it's source, unable to imagine what could be capable of such phenomena._

_The farther he ventured, the thicker the snowfall, the more trees he spotted covered in delicate white depictions._

_Each one was fantastic in it's originality. Each one was like the finest of artworks._

  
__

_He reached their source soon enough._

  


_A single lake, spanning several yards, lay before him. But it was not the he lake that held such sway over him, no..._

  


_It was the single, barefoot boy that was within it's center._

_In his hands, a single wooden staff was clenched, spiraling around with the youth as he ran about, laughing all the while._

_Flakes and shards of ice flew as the stick was dragged along the lake's surface._

_  
_

_Blue sparks poured from the staff's tip, brilliant in their light. Infusing the frozen pond's surface. Firming it before the Russian's stunned eyes._

_  
_

_Watching over all, the full moon above only served to highlight every one of the boy's actions, every one of his efforts._

_It's light coated everything with a silver brilliance, a magnanimous event that could never be replicated by human hands._

_  
_

_For the boy before him could not be human. Barefoot on ice, with hair as white as the snow he crafted..._

  


_This child was the sort of bounty he'd thought he would never collect again._

**Author's Note:**

> The reason I wrote this AU prompt was because I really wanted to portray what North  
> would be like if he was just a little more crazy, a little more obsessed with treasure,  
> and if he had less morals. 
> 
> In the movie, he's just an eccentric badass and a crazy genius.  
> Well, that's what I got from his character at any rate.
> 
> In the books and some semi-canon comics (thank you Rufftoon) North just loves collecting treasure, so I think he would do very well as a pirate. 
> 
> Or maybe I'm just reading too much into it. Oh well.
> 
> Thanks for reading! More to follow.


End file.
